creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Quarantine/@comment-31156748-20170201222911/@comment-24101790-20170202045510
Thanks for taking the time to correct me and provide possible phrases to use. I will review them and try to correct what I can. For clarification: ""The soldiers", "Los militares"->"The military" meaning a small group of soldiers, "La milicia"-> also "The military" referring to a company, platoon or all the way up to the whole army." I was referring to a larger installation, but perhaps there's a better way to word it. ("Necisitamos estar tranquilo o todos vamos a morir antes del militar pueden salvan nos." / "We need to be calm/tranquil (Nica phrase) or we're all going to die before the military can save us'.) "-Mate todos. Solo puedo salir." I did mean to say kill everyone so your suggestion "tengo que matarlos a todos" serves. As for the second part, I did mean "Only I can exit/leave" so I'll use "Sólo yo puedo salir". "-Bien suavecito. Judging by what you wrote on your tales from your time at Nicaragua (I've read everything you have posted on this site, sans comments) I believed at first you meant "slowly", though it is not a phrase used by people of Mexican heritage (I'm assuming Geraldo's heritage, or at the very least, Mexican influence by him calling people "ese"), but now I'm unclear if you meant that or you meant "smoothly" (no direct translation, but the phrase could be "bien fácil" or "fácilmente") or "thoroughly" ("bien limpio")." Unfortunately this is a bit of a Nica phrase to mean "easily done/without much work/real smooth". I was always told that phrase when someone helped me out. ("Let me just fumigate your huerto when you're not around instead of trying out a homemade plagacide. See, bien suavecito." I did intend for Geraldo's method of speaking to be similar to a Nicaraguan immigrant's dialect which is a bit of a mis-mash of everything (cordobas were frequently called pesos). Although I don't recall Geraldo ever saying 'ese', iirc I think Wakefield may have said that to him ("Wakefield shattered that idea with a horrible accent, “You loco esse? They shot our teacher full of more holes than swiss cheese for trying that!”") "-Estamos fragados. Another typo, "Estamos fregados"." This one I may have to look up to see if it's a dicho as "estamos fragados" was a common way of saying 'we're fucked' whereas fregados seem more reflective of scrubbing/mopping. (Coincidentally I have some Facebook friends from that time I can message and try to figure out if I'm just being stupid or if this is a colloquialism of trying to adapt a word like 'fragged' into Spanglish. Like 'sexy', 'super', y 'moneys'.) Once more, thanks for the help. I'll get on correcting the accents and cleaning up the wording once I can figure out a few more idiosyncrasies with my Nicaraguan phrases/terms so I'm not shifting or losing something in translation. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories as well and give insight, I'm always looking for feedback and ways I can improve so it's nice to get some suggestions from time to time.